1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable attachments for hunting arrows which increase bleeding upon entry of the arrow into an animal.
When an arrow punctures an animal's hide and enters its body, the portions of the hide which are torn open and pushed aside by the arrow head partially close around the arrow shaft after the arrow head passes through the hide. Thus, the hide wound is effectively the size of the arrow shaft and if the shaft remains in the wound in the hide, the shaft closure of the wound significantly reduces bleeding from the wound. If the arrow does not pierce a vital organ, the animal may suffer for a long period of time before it dies or may heal with the arrow shaft through its hide. Increasing the bleeding causes a faster, more sure, and humane death.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior attempts to increase bleeding have been made by modifying the blade design of the arrowhead, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,820,637 and 3,419,273. However, such modified designs of arrowheads do not provide desired flight characteristics. Barbs may be secured to the arrow disposed away from the arrowhead, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,939,708, 3,168,313, 2,289,284 and 1,133,189. Such barbs have a tearing effect only when the arrow is withdrawn, and do not open the wound as the arrow enters the animal. Thus, there is a need for removable attachments for hunting arrows which open and maintain a wound of a size greater than that of the arrow shaft and to enhance bleeding.